Nunca era suficiente
by Hizashii
Summary: —"La primera vez había sido curiosidad y frustración contenida. La segunda había sido necesidad. La tercera fue deseo abrasador que recorría las venas de ambos. Luego dejaron de llevar la cuenta." —Jacob/Alice. Para Analu Cullen.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo la viñeta es mía.

**Claim: **Jacob/Alice.

**Summary: **_"La primera vez había sido curiosidad y frustración contenida. La segunda había sido necesidad. La tercera fue deseo abrasador que recorría las venas de ambos.  
Luego dejaron de llevar la cuenta."_

**Dedicatoria: **Analu_Cullen, por ser tan hermosa y porque la amo. Besos, espo. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Playlist: **Lo hecho está hecho (Shakira), Kiss me like you meant it (Sara Paxton), Hot (Avril Lavigne), I'm a slave for you (Britney Spears). ¡Escuchen alguna mientras lo leen! —Preferiblemente la de Shakira—.

**Notas: **Había hecho una nota inmensa, pero se borró, sólo me queda decir que: Me ignoren y lean la viñeta, opinen dejando un review y que los quiero mucho, _pipol_.

**

* * *

Nunca era suficiente.**

_«Lo hecho está hecho, volví a tropezar  
con la misma piedra que hubo siempre.  
Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal  
y contigo nunca es suficiente»

* * *

_

**1.**

Supo que algo andaba mal cuando, al mirar al chucho, sintió un calor extenderse por su cuerpo y esa sensación extraña recorrerle las entrañas.  
Evitó a Jacob durante semanas, no lo miró a los ojos durante días y no estuvo en la misma habitación que él en meses.  
Pero nada la salvó de ese incontrolable deseo que estaba en ella desde sabrá dios cuándo.

La tomó desprevenida un día que estaban solos, llegándole de frente, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dorados.  
—¿Porque me evitas, Chupasangre? —murmuró suavemente—, pensé que éramos amigos.  
—No te estoy evitando —dijo desviando la mirada.  
—Lo haces —contestó—, y me pregunto si es porque te has dado cuenta.  
—¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué?  
—Tú lo sabes, Ali —susurró, acercándose.  
Alice sabía que era una mala idea estar a solas con él y tan cerca, pero no opuso resistencia alguna.  
—No lo sé todo, Jake —respondió.  
(Ellos no sabían en qué momento se habían comenzado a llamar por sus nombres).  
Jacob no dijo nada, pero juntó sus labios a los de ella en un beso lento y apasionado. Sus labios se movieron al compás de una danza prohibida y enferma, las lenguas jugando ansiosamente disfrutando del sabor único del otro. Las narices ardían por el olor, pero parecía no importarles.  
Las manos vagaron un poco más, tocando más piel de la que deberían, sintiendo la temperatura del otro.  
Jacob no sabía que el hielo podía quemar, Alice no sabía que el fuego pudiera ser tan placentero.

Terminaron en el bosque, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, besándose desnudos sobre las hojas. Alice podía sentir el sudor de Jacob como suyo y el corazón latiendo del chico era parte de sí misma. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección a pesar de las diferencias.  
Alice tenía el tamaño perfecto como para besar sin querer el punto débil del licántropo, Jacob podía cargarla completa entre sus brazos. Sus labios calzaban ideales y el factor sorpresa hacia que Alice sintiera cada detalle con mayor fuerza y éxtasis.

El clímax fue una de las sensaciones más malditamente asombrosas que habían experimentado en meses, el contraste —en todos los sentidos— hacia que sus espasmos fueran doblemente intensos y placenteros.

Se prometieron que sería la primera y la última vez.  
(Aunque, por supuesto, hicieron que valiera la pena).

**2.**

No cumplieron su promesa, como era de esperarse. ¿Cómo renunciar a aquello que te llena por completo? No podían renunciar a compartir esos momentos de embriaguez sexual, no.

Era cosa de los días de caza familiar, Alice argumentaría que saldría de compras y se iría al bosque sin que nadie supiera. Se encontraría con Jacob y se besarían.  
Siempre era así.

Un día lo hicieron en un hotel de Seattle, entre las sábanas llenas de miles de cosas que gritaban «sexo», haciendo tambalear una cama grande y suave. Contra la pared, rudo y violento, sin temor a romperse. En el baño —en todas partes de éste—, mientras se bañaban, enjabonándose todos los lugares del cuerpo y tocándose hasta el fondo. Contra los azulejos de la ducha, en la bañera llena de espuma, frente al lavamanos y en la alfombra.  
Todos los lugares eran buenos para tener sexo.

—Esta será la última —dijo Alice al salir del hotel, con todos los cabellos en su lugar.  
—Sabes que no es cierto, Ali.

(No era cierto).

**3.**

La primera vez había sido curiosidad y frustración contenida. La segunda había sido necesidad. La tercera fue deseo abrasador que recorría las venas de ambos.  
Luego dejaron de llevar la cuenta.

No importaba cuántas veces Alice le había rasguñado el pecho con sus uñas de manicura francesa y había dejado tenues marcas en su piel morena, no importaba cuántas veces Jacob la había acorralado contra la pared. Nunca se acababa el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

No era un adicción, no. Ellos podían detenerse cuando quisieran, podrían abandonar la sensación de labios sobre labios, podrían ignorar esa candente electricidad entre sus cuerpos.  
(Sí, claro. _Nunca_ lo harían).

Eran una especie de drogadictos, bebiendo el veneno de la piel del otro y quemándose en la insensatez de un engaño, que no estaban dispuesto a ir a rehabilitación. Seguirían compartiendo caricias y roces, embestidas y gruñidos animales.  
La delicadeza era para idiotas.  
(Rústico y violento era como ellos lo querían. Dureza pura en los encuentros).  
Jacob le mordía la piel, le rompía la falda de Chanel, le decía guarradas al oído y nada interesaba.  
Alice lo lanzaba al suelo, lo golpeaba en el pecho y clavaba sus avariciosas uñas en su carne… pero no importaba, porque eso le encantaba, lo ponía a mil, le calentaba a niveles insospechados y le hacía gruñir bestialmente hasta llegar al éxtasis, profundo y único cada vez.

No importaba cuántas veces lo dijeran, nunca era la última. Nunca era suficiente, siempre querían más.  
(Mucho más).


End file.
